


The Time Arthur Found Out Exactly How They Defeated an Army

by BlueandBronze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Friendship, Missing Scene, mainly, probably anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBronze/pseuds/BlueandBronze
Summary: Missing Scene in The Coming of Arthur pt 2, in which Lancelot decides that Merlin deserves credit for basically single handedly defeating an immortal army, and Arthur is slightly stunned.





	The Time Arthur Found Out Exactly How They Defeated an Army

**Author's Note:**

> I was really annoyed about this, because I felt that this was something Merlin probably could have taken credit for, and also, I felt that Arthur would probably question things slightly more then he did. So, I added it. Enjoy!

**The time Arthur found out exactly how they defeated an army **

 

 

“And that’s Sir Gwaine to you.”

Arthur gave a weak chuckle, still panting hard. How in the _world_ were they alive? It was a miracle.

Gwaine looked about them panting slightly, and his easy grin faded.

“The bell. Merlin. What happened?”

Arthur felt a rush of fear. The bell had gone off, Lancelot and Merlin were meant to have prevented that. If they hadn’t...where were they?

“Let’s go.” He said, firmly.

The knights turned as one and raced after Arthur as he sprinted up the stairs, heading for the bell. _Don’t you dare be dead, don’t you dare, you can’t be…_

He practically flew up the stairs, rushed around the corner and-

“Oof!”.

Merlin, breathing hard, Lancelot leaning heavily on his shoulder, standing in the corridor, looking tired but somehow, alive.

For a second Arthur couldn’t breathe, the relief was overwhelming. They were fine. He could hardly believe it. Then,

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” He bellowed.

Merlin winced, and looked startled.

“Nothing happened to me, but Lancelot was injured-”

“THE BELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO STOPPING THE BELL?”

“Arthur,” He heard one of the knights behind him warn quietly. Arthur didn’t care.

“Sorry!” Merlin looked apologetic, “We got side-tracked.”

Lancelot looked at Arthur, still leaning heavily on Merlin.

“I think what Merlin means to say, is that we stopped the immortal army,” he said. It wasn’t boastful, it was simply a statement of fact.

Arthur stared at him, then whirled to look at Merlin.

“Explain.”

Merlin looked trapped.

“Um, probably should get Lancelot to Gaius’s chambers, sorry, talk later.”

Arthur took a deep breath.

 

 

Once they had reached Gaius’s, and Lancelot was lying down, Gaius beginning to treat his wound, Arthur glared at Merlin.

“Ok, no excuses now, _tell me what happened_.”

“Well, like I said earlier, we got a bit side-tracked, Lancelot was injured, so we never quite managed to stop the warning bell-”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Lancelot interrupted. Everyone stared at him. Lancelot never interrupted. He looked a little embarrassed.

“Ok,” Arthur said slowly, “Ok, what has you getting side-tracked got to do with v _anquishing an entire army?”_

“We realised that there was no way we could win against an immortal army,” Lancelot began, his breath hitching slightly as Gaius dressed his wound. “And the spell on the army is from their blood in the cup. So, Merlin realised that if we were to empty the cup, then it would make for a much fairer fight.” Arthur stared at Merlin, who was shifting from foot to foot, and not meeting his eyes.

“And you didn’t think to mention that?”

Merlin looked uncomfortable. Lancelot continued.

“So, we changed the plan, instead of going to the warning bell, we went to the throne room, where the cup was, and-”

“Was it not guarded?”

“Yes, it was rather,” Lancelot said, easily.

_How were these idiots alive?_

“We managed to make our way in, and Merlin knocked the cup to the ground, and, well, the army turned to smoke.”

“They kinda exploded, honestly,” Merlin chipped in, “I hadn’t expected that, but was pretty helpful.”

“Then Morgause and Morgana arrived, and then...well, Morgana started screaming, and the roof fell in, and then they both vanished. I can’t really explain that.”

Arthur stared at them, feeling as if he had never seen them before. Well, it explained why the army had simultaneously exploded, and despite the story being...frankly unbelievable, it made a strange kind of sense.

“Well. Thanks?” Arthur had no idea what to do.

Merlin grinned.

“Was that a ‘thanks’, Arthur?”

Lancelot gave a weak chuckle. Arthur gave a laugh, it felt so good, they had won, somehow, and it was only just hitting him. He, his Knights of the round table, and Merlin, his manservant, had won against two sorcerers, and an immortal army, and taken back Camelot. And they had all survived.

It was impossible. It was brilliant. He grinned.


End file.
